honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Theodosia Kuzak
Theodosia Kuzak was a Manticoran citizen and an officer of the Royal Manticoran Navy. Physical characteristics Kuzak had red hair and green eyes. ( ) Biography Having reached the rank of Admiral, Theodosia Kuzak gained a reputation as a stern and humorless disciplinarian which was totally at odds with the personality she revealed to her closest friends, such as Admiral Hamish Alexander, Earl White Haven. ( ) Kuzak and White Haven were close friends from childhood, and following the accident that crippled White Haven's wife Emily, they had a brief romantic affair. ( , ) Once she helped White Haven to recover from his wife's accident, Kuzak ended the affair and sent White Haven back with his wife, but despite this, they remained close friends. ( ) Admiral Kuzak served as a member of the court martial that tried Pavel Young for cowardice and desertion, and she was one of the court members willing to convict him on all charges and send him before a firing squad. Despite the compromise brokered by Admiral Sonja Hemphill which allowed the court to avoid deadlock, Kuzak voted to convict Young on all specifications of the case. ( ) She briefly took over command of Sixth Fleet from White Haven when he was recalled to Manticore for consultations with Admiral Thomas Caparelli, and after the liberation of San Martin Admiral Kuzak took command over the redesignated Third Fleet. ( , ) Despite her close relationship with White Haven and her being politically at odds with the High Ridge administration, First Lord of Admiralty Edward Janacek retained Kuzak in active service and in command of Third Fleet, partly due to the support she enjoyed with the population of San Martin. Together with Honor Harrington, Kuzak was one of the only two high-ranking wartime RMN admirals not to be placed on half-pay by the Navy's new management. The High Ridge government was unwilling to spend the political effort after removing Hamish Alexander from active duty. ( ) When war broke again between Republic of Haven and Manticore, Kuzak continued to lead the defense of San Martin and Trevor's Star, but her fleet was recalled to Manticore when the home system was attacked by a massive Havenite fleet on 24 July 1921 PD. It was on her orders that the fixed defenses surrounding Sphinx refrained from attacking the Havenite fleet, as it could force the Republicans to fire on the planet and unwittingly cause a violation of the Eridani Edict. Unknowingly, Third Fleet's arrival triggered a trap devised by the Havenites to engage and destroy any reinforcement which came to Manticore through the Junction, and Kuzak's ships were trapped between the Havenite Second and Fifth fleets, which proceeded to launch a combined attack on the Manticoran warships. Admiral Kuzak died during this attack when her flagship, the superdreadnought [[HMS King Roger III|HMS King Roger III]], suffered a total compensator failure due to battle damage. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Admiral (in or before 1905) Posts * Second in Command, Sixth Fleet * Commanding Officer, Sixth Fleet (acting) * Commanding Officer, Third Fleet References Kuzak, Theodosia Kuzak, Theodosia Kuzak, Theodosia Kuzak, Theodosia Kuzak, Theodosia Kuzak, Theodosia Kuzak, Theodosia